The invention relates to flexible shaft couplings of the tubularly shaped flexible element type, but more particularly, the invention relates to a coupling for connecting and transmitting torque to and from the flexible element.
Couplings are used as means for transferring torque to or from a tubularly shaped flexible element. Examples of such couplings are proffered in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,628,352 and 3,788,098. While such couplings are suitable for transferring torque to and from a flexible element, they are difficult to assemble, or manufacture, and they are somewhat expensive.